Banter on the Avenue
by elenathehun
Summary: Han and Leia, time travel, character death, and snark. Hey, it's the original trilogy! ....Except not.


**Challenge entry on TF.N a few months back. First time playing with the original 'ship, very fun. Time travel fic, character death.**

_swswswswsw_

"_The two lovers were as happy as they could be, basking in eachother's warmth and embrace, enjoying the immense pleasure that only they could, when..."_

"You know, I didn't think there was anything worse than a Wynnsa Starflare production. I was wrong." Leia stated that with a dread tone in her voice, and Han just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, better not say that to Wedge, OK? I don't think he ever grew out of hero-worshipping his big sister."

Leia grinned and pushed her shoulder length hair off her face. In the dark, heavy spacer's clothes, she looked like a waif, all innocent and shy. Han knew better, though, and anyone who noticed the practiced way she used the blasters on her hips would know better too.

"I won't tell if you won't," she said dryly, and Han blinked at her, surprised. T_hat's right – Wedge and Starflare…_

"Sweetheart, have you ever known me to snitch?"

She just shook his head at the pathetic expression on his face.

"You can't fool me, scoundrel, I can see – kriff it, he's here," she said quickly, voice changing from teasing play to quiet intensity in a split-second. "One o'clock position, moving up the avenue with some stormies."

Han gaped disbelievingly. "Stormies? I think the terminology's a little new, baby." She didn't laugh, and Han just sighed. "What now?"

"Don't act stupid," she said absentmindedly.

"OK, fine, what are they doing? And is this really the best place to be doing what we need to do?"

Now she grinned at him, still peering over his shoulder at the entourage walking behind him. "Best place for it – you know that!"

"Unlike you, your worshipfulness, some of us haven't kept up on assassination protocol…"

She snorted and leaned into his chest. "Now that's a laugh, coming from you of all people…"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Let me put the silencer on the rifle, okay?"

His wife didn't even bother responding. Her careful, crafty eyes were busy watching the target. "I think those are commandos, but I'm not sure. I haven't quite figured out the color schemes yet…"

Han just adjusted the silencer once more. "Does it really matter? They're gonna be on us like stink on banthas as soon as I fire this thing, even if it's invisible and silent."

_Invisible and silent?_ She mouthed to her herself, then looked at him accusatorily. "A Xerrol Nightstinger? Oh, Han, how could you?"

He just laughed. "Do you really need to ask, now? I went out and bought it, of- What's wrong?"

Leia's face was even paler than usual, and her eyes were wide and white. "Oh, Han…he's found us!"

"_What_!" Instinctively, he tried to duck, but stopped as soon as he felt her body shake against him. She was _laughing_…

"Sometimes, I hate you."

"Oh, like you haven't done the same to me! We're still shielded and safe."

Han just looked at her. "Honey, we're in the middle of Coruscant, holding a very illegal weapon, about to assassinate a very important man – and more importantly, that man is your father. Explain to me how we're safe?"

Leia just smiled at him wanly. "You'll see. Everything will work out fine once he's dead. We can't turn him off his path – but we can end it."

"That's the ruthless princess we all know and love…"

She just smacked him on the chest. "Get serious! You'd think at fifty you could…"

"Oh, but I'm just naturally young at heart!"

"Shut up and shoot already."

"What the princess wants, the princess gets…"

The Nightstinger was surprisingly small and easy to use. He only had about four shots – but that's all he would need, if things went as they should. If they didn't…

Well, he'd have to hope that they didn't.

"Han?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He squeezed the trigger once and had the immense satisfaction of seeing Anakin Skywalker drop to his knees, his face a gory mess.

"I know."

_And they all lived happily ever after, to the end of their days._


End file.
